


My Bloody Valentine

by TheYmp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Horror, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYmp/pseuds/TheYmp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DEW Challenge: Crowley and St. Valentine's day. He's gonna break your heart. 350 word version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bloody Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 350 word version of the 100 word story written for the 'Drabbles Every Weekend' challenge at SPN_BigPretzel on LiveJournal. The prompt was Crowley and St. Valentine's Day.  
> Let me know which one you prefer!

**_"The heart was made to be broken" - Oscar Wilde_ **

Crowley hated to be kept waiting at the best of times, but under scrutiny of the not-so-great unwashed, the little people, it was absolutely untenable.

He sighed and rolled his eyes as Dean made his usual dramatic entrance, acting as if he didn't know, or enjoy, that the eyes of everyone in the restaurant were aimed solely at him. Those that didn't want him, wanted to be him. _Well, that's probably what they think_. If they were lucky they'd never be in the position to realize how wrong they were.

 _How can they not see the predator among them?_ he wondered, as Dean stalked across the room and eased into the seat opposite with an impudent, feral grin.

"Where've you been?" Crowley hissed, still smarting under the sympathetic gazes he'd received as he'd worked his way through several glasses of Scotch and the waiter's increasingly reluctant re-fills of breadsticks.

"I was getting you somethin'," said Dean, "Why? Did ya miss me?" he teased.

Crowley, who up to that moment had been gradually sliding down his chair and under the table, sat up. "Come on then," he urged, "Let's see it."

"So bossy," sighed Dean, in a mocking, affectionate tone. He handed over a brightly wrapped parcel.

Crowley tore apart the paper and admired the contents; a bloody human heart. "Beautiful!" He sniffed at it approvingly. "And still fresh too."

Dean helped himself to Crowley's Scotch. "I thought you'd like it."

Crowley ran a caressing hand across his gift, drawing in a shaky breath as he noted its unusual size. "Is it....?" His eyes widened as he tried to hide the hope from his voice.

Dean blinked away his surprise along with his suddenly black-in-black eyes. " _No!_ " he scoffed.

"Silly me. Of course not," replied Crowley, more to himself, not bothering to disguise his bitterness.

"So... you got something for _me_?" smirked Dean, with a, _somehow_ , obscenely arched eyebrow.

"Chocolates," said Crowley absently. "But I ate them while I was waiting."

Dean frowned, confused.

"Happy bloody Valentine's day," Crowley added sourly, as he tossed his heart onto the table between them.

_**"The heart is dark, but the world is darker" – 'The World is Darker', Neverending White Lights** _

(;,;)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters - these were created by Eric Kripke - I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making any commercial gain. No harm or infringement intended.


End file.
